a family
by Arceegirl
Summary: wheeljack thinks it's a bad idea for him to be left at base alone with arcee and a friendly game turns in to sum thing more
1. mying

Wheeljack couldn't stop glancing at the blue femme who was at the controls. He thought it was a bad idea for Optimus to leave them at the base alone for the weekend while helping Agent Fowler with something. He kept looking at her legs and kept looking up, he tried to focus on something else and looked around

"Ah lob ball" he said to himself, he saw the makeshift hoop and started throwing it in. On another try it rolled over to where Arcee was and it brushed her gently on her leg, she looked down and chuckled at Wheeljack slowly coming over

"You drop something" she asked, smirking, a hand on her hip

"Y-Ya thanks Arcee" he tried to grab for it but she held it back, her smirk getting a little bigger

"Try and get it Hot shot" she started running with it over to the makeshift hoop and Wheeljack chased after her, but stopped when she jumped up on the makeshift hoop, made a basket, and jumped gracefully down landing on her peds.

"You wanna try and beat me at this" he asked putting a servo on his hip, a smerk playing on his faceplate

"Oh I don't think so" She winked and threw the lobbing ball into the hoop and started walking away quite pleased with her self,

"you afraid of losing Cee?"he smerked with sarcasm in his voice.

"well if you put it that way"

before he new what hit him, she had grabbed the lob, jumped up and made a basket.

"where did you learn how to play lob like that, most femmes cud care less"he said holding the ball where she cud't reech.

she rolled her eyes, got on his foot before he cud stop her and jumped from their, she grabbed the lob and made another basket, playing ceep away from him she said " i had five little brothers we would play for hours none stop." she jumped up and made another basket.

she laffed at the dumbfounded look on his faceplate.

"O you think thats funny",he tackled her to the floor to get the lob from her but stopped when he saw her eyes he had never noticed them, blue with rings of perple he got lost in them, arcee started struggle and sum instinct kick in hes proseser mying,he started to kiss her he cud feel her protest but she slowly melted in to him returning the kiss, there lips paraded for a secent for breath a mone escaped her

"wh-wheeljack".

that got him more rilde up, a low protective gral escaped from the back of his throat

"lets take this to my ship".

Wheeljack didn't wait for the door to close and picked her up. Gently setting her on his berth and started kissing hard. They kissed each other all over

After a couple minutes, Arcee stopped kissing him and smiled "I'm ready Wheeljack"

Wheeljack smiled

After about 20 minutes They both lay there, in each others arms and smiled, kissing again

"I love you Wheeljack"

"Love you to Cee"

They both powered down


	2. wen we faile to protect

Wheeljack couldn't stop looking at her. They had been secretly going out for almost 2 weeks since they losed their virginity to each other wheeljack had no regrets. he had no intros in femmes till arcee. they spent most of their time jest talking.

"cee wen we where playing lob you sed you had five brothers are thay ... still .. you know?"

"alive?" she looked down of the cliff thay where siting on "i don't know i left to join the Autobots and" she cut of.

"never sall them again?"

she noted.

"arcee don't blame your self i know how it goes."

she stood up. "i was all they had, are Decepticon mother abandoned use to live the hy life and, i left hoping i could make life beder for us and win i came back they where gone i fald to protect them simple as that."

wheeljack looked at her, and put a hand on her shoulders she was standing up but he barely had to stech his arm up.

"cee you need to let go of the past."

she nelt down and kised his helm sweetly

"if only the past would let go of me."


	3. shock

rachet walk down the hall way dreading what he had to do. this was the forth time this week arcee had asked wheeljack to take Jack to school, she had stayed in her quarters except win she needed to fulfill her tasks and mishens but she seemed to be so tired, the last time she came back from a mishen she jest about collapsed but she wouldn't let him tuch her. so optimus ordered him to give her a complete check up, and he new she was not going to be pleased with him. he was shire she jest had a leak some where anyway

"arcee. optimus has ordered me to give you a complete."he cut of wen he opened the door and sall arcee, she was curled up in ball sobing with a metal ben in front of her driy heaving.

he was shocked to see her like this he had never seen her look so sik ,and fragile

"l-leave m-me alone"

"arcee i have to find out what's wrong with you" he put the back of hand on her helm she shrank away from his tuch

"i-i all ready n-know what's wrong."

00000000000000000000

wheeljack was driving back to the bace wen he got a message from the doc.

("wheeljack return to bace now.")

he wondered what he had dun this time, he picked up his speed.

wen he pulled in to bace all the doc said was

"you need to go talk with arcee."

"arcee? why what's wrong"

the doc didn't answer.

"k then?" he walked to her quarters and opened the door, she was sitting there on the berth back to him

"cee is every thing all right?"

"no"

"I-I'm pregnant jacky."

his mouth opend and then shut.

he sat down next to her. she put her helm in her hands.

he put a hand on her back.

"cee it's going to be all right."

"no it's not I'm bringing a child in to a wore."

"cee over my sparkles husk will a con tuch this child." he put a hand on middle, and she lade her helm on his arm

"jacky what are we going to do?"


	4. thought

she lade on her berth her back against it, she smiled feeling the new life forming in side her she already loved this child with all of her spark.

she lafted to her self remembering jack's face wen they told every one this morning, but his face wen optimus told him wheeljack was going to be his temporary garden made every one burst out laffing.

she felt a wave of a uncomfortable feeling and put a hand over her mouth, she couldn't wate for the first fue months to be over, the sick feeling was wors for her then usual because she was so young, ratchet made it clear to them he disapproved of there aige difference wheeljack being much older than arcee.

"cee?

she smiled as wheeljack came to lay next to her.

"cee i've been thinking"

she laffed "that's a scary though"

he jest rolled his eyes at her, and took a deep breath

"do you think we should - do you think we should sparkbond? i mean neither of are parents were and i want are child to have better than that, and well i love you arcee, i love you with all of spark."

she kissed him long and hard wen she took a breath she said

"i think that's the best thought you ever had."


	5. losing a planet

arcee was now vary pregnant with only a few weeks to go, wheeljack hated to leave her but they had to go resistor there planet, the omega keys gave theme a new hope of raising there baby on ther home planet, but once they got their the dsepacon had other plans

starscreem lifed jack up "this one is werth two keys,"

wheeljack looked down at the two keys in his hand, his child's fuecher

but he new arcee would never forgive him if he chose the keys over jack.

he walked over glaring at the mech the hole time.

"funny i thought arcee would be the one to recurve this human"

"here's your stopped keys now give me the human"

"fine"

the decepticons used the keys to open the omega lock and sent the energy to earth.

but then optimus destroyed it, the only way to restore there planet there hope.

00000000000000000000

they walk through the groundbridge

"the children?!" ratchet questioned

then wheeljack, ballkhed and bumblebee began to explain what happened, optimus jest silently stood there wile ratchet yeld at him.

wheeljack walked over where arcee stood in shock she was prospectively holding her baby bump

"are home."she said haf in a daze.

"i know." he said softly as he raped his arms around her

she jest leaned on him.

"prime!!!"

"yes agent fowler what is it" the prime got up from where he was sitting

"what is it? i think you need step out sid and bring bring the children so i can take them to safety."

thay all got the elevator and met fowler out side as soon as the children were safely in the helicopter the prime told them to back so they can be ground bridged out

wheeljack cout up with the prime "prime arcee can't transform right now so me and her are taking the jackhammer to safety."

"very well wheeljack go quickly."

00000000000000000000

**_if you are wondering where smokescreen is he really got on my nervs in prime so i did not right him._**

**_i call him transformers prime ascendant child_**

**_but anyway hope you liked this chapter _**


End file.
